


Off the Court

by GarrieSun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles I felt like writing, mix of fluff and nsfw, sometimes both. Will add new ones periodically, please comment if you would like to request something! Criticism is always appreciated.</p><p>1. Suga: Relax (NSFW)<br/>2. Kuroo: Impatient (NSFW)<br/>3. Ennoshita: Anxious (SFW-College AU)<br/>4. Tsukishima: Disdain (SFW-Angst)<br/>5. Oikawa: Suffice (SFW)<br/>6. Nishinoya: Unbroken (SFW, some TW)<br/>7. Ushijima: Fond (SFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugawara Koushi: Relax (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> College age Suga comes home after a long day. NSFW below!

“I’m back.” Sugawara yawned, closing the door behind him and checking the time on his phone. Nearly 9 PM. At least he’d been able to eat before coming home. He wearily looked back up to survey the apartment living room as he took off his shoes. Only the floor lamp was on, casting a warm but dim glow across the room. It seemed awfully silent. “____, are you home?” He heard the noise of feet shuffling.

His s/o poked her head out from the bedroom doorway. “Ah, Koushi! Welcome home!” She smiled brightly at him, then ran forward to embrace him, and to kiss him hello. ____’s smile always makes me feel better, Suga thought happily as the two pulled apart, grinning in response. Her smile faltered a little almost immediately. “You look pretty tired.” Suga gave her a sheepish laugh. “Yeah, practice ran late, but at least I’m home with you now.” He bumped his forehead against hers. She echoed his laugh, and reached up to cup his face with both hands. “I prepared a bubble bath. We can go in together if you like?” She blushed as she finished. Suga grinned wider and dropped his book bag. “Of course!” With that, he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, her arms hooked around his neck, the two giggling like children along the way.

\--

“Ahh…” Suga sighed in relief as he immersed himself in the hot water, leaning back against the wall. His s/o settled herself in front of him and lay against him, prompting him to instinctively wrap his arms around her. “Hey, ____.” “Yeah?” “Thank you for being understanding...and for this.” He kissed the nape of her neck as he finished his sentence. She tilted her head enough for him to see her smile. “You’re very welcome, Koushi. Here, let me wash you.” She reached for the bar of soap.

It might have been the temperature of the water. It might have been the relaxing aroma wafting from the water. Or  _her_ . Regardless of the reason, he knew he couldn’t control the heat rising in his body. Though clearly embarrassed, Suga took the bar of soap from her hand and placed it back in the holder. His s/o looked a little confused. “Oh, sorry, do you not want me to?” Suga’s face reddened further. “No! I mean, I would, but…” His voice trailed off as he looked down at his arousal, then reluctantly back up at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to--” he started, but cut himself off when he noticed her moving closer. “It’s all right...I want you, too, Koushi.” Their faces were now millimeters apart, and they could feel each other’s breath against one another.

Her hands grasped his shoulders as he gently brought her face to his, kissing her passionately. Their tongues danced against one another and she moaned quietly into his mouth. When they pulled apart long enough for a breath, both of their faces were flushed and flustered. Suga tangled one of his hands in her wet hair as they both caught their breath, murmuring, “Can I put it in?” She nodded a little bashfully, and returned to kissing him as he placed his hands on her hips, maneuvering himself closer to her entrance. “Mm!” He elicited another moan from her as he slowly slid himself inside of her. Suga could feel her tense around him, and the two lay motionless for a few moments. “You okay?” He whispered. She nodded, burying her face in his neck with a shudder. “...We can keep going.”

Suga gripped her lower back firmly and began thrusting into her. The way he pushed his length in and out of her was slow and gentle, and he could feel her every reaction to his movements. He could feel her uneven breathing prickling on his neck as she stifled a moan. He moved one of his hands from her hips and gently nudged her torso away from him. Caressing one breast with his hand, he moved his mouth over the other, softly nipping her hardened bud. She cried out in pleasure and ran her fingers through his damp hair, eyelids fluttering in response. “K-Koushi…” she gasped quietly. Her whispers only served to arouse him further and his thrusts became deeper and more deliberate. Their breathless moans echoed around the bathroom, and Suga could feel the tension in her body and his own growing every second. “____, I’m...going to…” he panted. She suddenly held him closer, her own release impending. “Ah! Kou--” The rest of his name was left voiceless as he covered her lips in a careless, open-mouthed kiss. He felt her walls clench around him, and he spilled his own load into her a moment later.

After a minute, Suga pulled away from his s/o and gently cradled her head against his chest, whispering “I love you.” She looked up at him and smiled, murmuring, “I love you, too.” He kissed her forehead, and the two continued cuddling absentmindedly until they realized the bathwater had gone cold. 


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou: Impatient (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ended up staying later at school, and Kuroo takes this as an...opportunity. NSFW below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly different version posted on karasuno-imagine on Tumblr

“____.” You look up from the chalkboard you’re cleaning and see Kuroo leaning against the classroom doorway. _Perfect as always_ , you think to yourself as you smile in greeting.   
“Hi Tetsurou-kun, I was just finishing up some things. Got stuck with cleaning duty today,” you laugh and walk over to where he’s standing. “What’s up?”

You nearly drop the board eraser you’re holding when he pulls you into a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. You know exactly where this is going, and you quickly pull apart, your face flushed bright red. “Tetsu, wait until we get h--”

“I can’t wait,” he cuts in, his dark eyes flashing dangerously as his grip around your waist tightens.   
“But what if someone c--”  
“No one will, not this late after school. Besides, the only one I want ‘coming’ is you.” _Shit._

You exhale quietly and watch in resignation as he slides the classroom door shut, and practically rips your shirt open. He doesn’t even bother to remove it as his hands slide inside, running along your torso and you allow him to gradually back you into a desk-- _the teacher’s desk?!_ You’re about to protest but it quickly turns into a moan you have to bite your lip to fight back as you feel his mouth working on your nipples. You only catch a glimpse of his smug grin as he flips you over. One hand is now slowly pulling your bottoms off, the other snaking down your anterior. You can feel his desperation and frankly, it’’s kind of sexy...and a massive turn-on. It doesn’t take long between removing his pants and when he’s actually about to push himself in, for you to become completely soaked. There’s almost no resistance when he plunges his length into you, and he grunts as he feels you tighten around him.

“Nngh! Tetsurou-kun!” You cry out and claw at the edge of the desk. The way he’s pounding into you feels amazing, and you can tell by his stifled groans that he feels the same.  
“Do you like it when I go hard, ____?” His voice is almost a hiss against your neck.  
“Y-yes, ah! Please…” You’re gasping for air now, when he suddenly stops, and you feel his uneven breaths shift to your ear.   
“Please what?” You can hear the teasing tone in his voice, and if you could think properly, you’d probably be wondering how he could hold back considering the way he was a few minutes ago.  
“Please...more…” He elicits another yelp from you as he thrusts deeper than before, and it’s all you can do to muffle your noises.  
“I love ____...your body...your moans…” You feel your body tense and your walls clench around his member.  
“Mm, Tetsu...!” His name leaves your lips voiceless as you reach your orgasm, and he soon follows, coming with a groan he stifles with a kiss to your neck.

“Fine time to tell your significant other you love them for the first time.” You stare him down as you pull your blazer hastily over your shirt a minute later. You’d be sure to check for loose buttons when you got home.   
“As good a time as any.” He gives you that half-grin again, pulling you to him again.“Fine, I’ll say it again. I love you, ____.” He kisses you again, but this time it's more tender and loving. 

"...I love you, too."

 

 


	3. Ennoshita Chikara: Anxious (SFW-College AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is annoying, arrogant professors are even more annoying, and that grade's not raising itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doubling as request for haikyuutrashcanons: college AU requested for Ennoshita fluff! Kind of catharsis for me as a disgruntled almost-but-now-not Linguistics student LOL okay uh I hope y'all enjoy lmao
> 
> JUST FYI SWEARING AND STUFF IF YOU'RE NOT OKAY WITH THAT IDK

_Just a few more_. Ennoshita sighs to himself as he reluctantly slumps into a worn seat somewhat near the front. New semester, one of his last few general ed requirements.

A few minutes pass, and moments after the lecturer walks in, _they_ dash in and breathlessly ask,

“I-is this seat taken…?”

Ennoshita blinks in surprise, and gives a slight shake of his head. They smile gratefully and sit beside him, and he thinks nothing more of it, or of them.

\--

“Professor, can't you also transcribe that a different way--like this, for example?”

“But that's not how it is.” Ennoshita watches you stare indignantly back at that smug, smirking old man for a painfully sustained second, and it's clear you want to continue arguing your point. But the professor ignores you, offering no further explanation, and turns to the next student--who is far from oblivious to what had just occurred, but says nothing aside from their own inquiry.

He watches you leave the room in stifled fury. _Who knew anger could look so cute?_

\--

It's past rush hour, thankfully, as Ennoshita steps onto the now only-slightly-crowded subway car. He sits at the window, next to--

“Oh! Hey wait, aren't you in my class?” You sit up in surprise--you'd been too busy glaring a hole into the floor, which seemed cleaner than usual today, and for some reason, had only served to further annoy you. “From earlier…?”

Your eyes meet his and you instantly feel embarrassed. “O-oh...yeah…”

 

 _Damn it._ You hadn’t noticed anyone in the near-blind rage you’d entered as you stormed out of the room. _At least I have a reason, though,_ you think bitterly. It would fucking _finals_ next week, and you’d been trying to get help in this stupid required course, but a few less-than-stellar grades and the professor seemed to have deemed you unworthy of his time.

As frustration wracked your mind again, Ennoshita rubbed the nape of his neck uneasily. “Um…”

You tried to shake the thoughts from your head. “Ah. Sorry, just...still a bit pissed from earlier. Ennoshita-san, right?”

His face breaks into a gentle smile and he nods. The only welcoming response you’d gotten all semester, let alone just today. “Yeah. Uh, so actually...about our professor--” You bite back the urge to scoff. “--well...he wasn’t wrong.”

You release the urge. Ennoshita laughs sympathetically. “...But he wasn’t right either. I mean, if it’s all right, I can probably help you.”

You stare blankly back for a moment. “...Dear god, yes please.” He’s a little surprised when you throw your arms around him. Not that he’s about to protest.

\--

“Okay, I know you’ve been teaching me this stuff for like the past 5 days straight but I don’t know, I don’t know if I’ve got ev--”

“You got it. I’m telling you.” Ennoshita cuts you off, grasping your shoulders with either hand.

You make a face at him. “If you’re wrong, you gotta make it up to me!” And before he can answer, you brace yourself and whip the classroom door open for the last time.

\--

“Well. I wasn’t wrong, was I?”

The two of you stare at your final grade. B+ on the final, and A- in the class. Your mouth is soundlessly opening and closing in both excitement and surprise as you tackle Ennoshita for a hug.

“Wait waitwait, let me finish!” He laughs and you release him for a second.

“I wasn’t wrong, but can I take you out sometime?” The two of you blink at each other for a moment. You can feel your face burning as you mutter something he can barely make out--something like “how about right now”-- before you pull him down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WAS THIS FLUFFY ENOUGH


	4. Tsukishima Kei: Distaste (SFW-Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forced relationship, to get the smitten to stop wasting his time. Nothing more, nothing less. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request I wrote on karasuno-imagine, in which Reader is in hopelessly love with Tsukki, and even against their own conscious, better judgment, still agrees to his oblivious request anyway. Had a lot of pain going on as I wrote this (partially bc of 19 days lolol). Hope y'all enjoy ♥

"Do you get it now?" His voice comes out evenly, neither particularly cold nor friendly. He's holding up your hand, clasped in his, and well. You're just trying your best to look resolute until this is over. The small gaggle of girls glances anxiously between the two of you, and one of them abruptly bursts into tears, dashing away.  
"Tsukishima-kun, you _really_ couldn't have even tried to stomach being nice for _two_ seconds, could you?!" One of the girls spits at him, glowers at you for a moment, then turns tail to follow the others in pursuit of her friend. 

Tsukishima lets out a strained sigh once they're out of sight, and lets go of your hand as he does. It feels too soon. How could he let go so quickly? "Let go". That indubitably had more meaning in it than the physical action...to you, at least.  
Sure, he'd asked you to keep up this charade for, what? A few weeks now? So girls who just thought his aloofness was "cool" would leave him alone. __ 

"...Um, Tsukishima."  
"Hmm?"  
Your fist clenches on its own, instinctively; it feels like some unnatural static cling has suddenly made it impossible to move more than a millimeter from your side.  
"Maybe," you pause to step away--so he won't see your expression drop, "...maybe...you shouldn't do this next time." 

You can practically see his eyes narrow without having to turn around to see for yourself. 

"Why's that? You agreed to this, so you knew what was happening. For at least three weeks, too." His tone hasn't changed from the one he'd used just a few moments before. "What, are you standing up for those shallow people now?" You stiffen at that. "Tsukishima. You--" You quickly stop, but not before both of you can hear your voice break. _Ahh, fuck it_ , you can practically hear your thoughts aloud.  


"You really don't fucking get it, do you, you goddamn idiot." You don't even bother to stop yourself from glancing back to him after what seems more like an hour than a painful thirty seconds. His eyes, which had been fixated in a patronizing stare, widen as he watches two angry tears start their way down your cheeks. _About goddamn time_.  
"You finally looked at me." You force your lips into the closest thing to a smile you can manage, though you're certain it's more of a grimace than anything, and walk away. He doesn't follow you. Each step hurts, and you feel like you've got a new bullet hole in either leg with each step away from him.


	5. Oikawa Tooru: Suffice (SFW, Abuse Mention)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a request: Oikawa and Nishinoya when they discover that his S/O parents hit her often (Nishinoya next chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI that, as someone who has been heavily abused themself, this post might be/contain one or more of the following:  
> -cathartic  
> -what I had hoped someone would do for me without abusing me, too  
> -sensitive topics about obstacles/becoming “really” free from abuse
> 
> ALSO: please note that in scenes that the reader is crying/gasping, I replaced actual sound effects with a “—”. I am not confident that I can accurately represent the gasping sound of crying *too much* at once, without feeling as if I was making light of it. However, I am sure that you have all heard it in some way before–unfortunately.
> 
> TL;DR:  
> -POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE/RELATED MICROAGGRESSIONS/REALLY ANYTHING ELSE TO DO WITH IT  
> -THIS THINGY “—” IS A GASPING SOUND EFFECT PLS SEE ABOVE IF U CARE THAT MUCH  
> -intention is that reader/s/o is a minor, you will see why

_Doodoo~ doo doo-doo doo~_  
“Hi hi, ____-chan, w–”  
“Tooru!” Their voice sounded choked, and out of breath. “I—where are you? I, I–”  
“____-chan, what’s wrong?! Ah, either way, come to my house, I’ll come out to meet you.”  
“Tooru,” a heaving sob crackled into the speaker, and Oikawa immediately changed his mind.

“Actually, I’ll meet you. Where are you?” Oikawa whipped around as he flew out of his house, looking in every direction before he recognized their figure rounding the street corner. 

They stopped at the sight of him and sank to the ground, their shoulders shuddering erratically. Their breathing was harsh, each exhale a hiccup, in lieu of the tears that now marked dried, transparent trails down their cheeks.

Oikawa dropped his phone to the pavement, not even bothering to end the call, and rushed towards them. 

“I-I’m re—really sorry, I— just ran here be—fore you even— said— it was okay—” They sputtered helplessly as Oikawa, too, dropped to his knees and embraced them with all his might.   
“____-chan, ____-chan…” He reached up to caress their cheek, though it proved a tad difficult with the tearless sobs that wracked their very core. 

It brought him his own anguish, though only a fraction, he imagined, to behold them like this–eyes swelling still, yet the rest of their face somehow seeing emaciated, almost sickly.  
He closed his eyes, took a short breath for both of them, and helped them up.

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” he murmured, gently leading them up the walkway and into the view of Oikawa’s very concerned mother. 

* * *

After settling them down with a cup of tea, OIkawa exchanged a look with his mother, then spoke.

“____-chan.” His voice was almost inaudible.  
“Mom’s going to call your home.”   
Their quivering hands froze, only millimeters away from their face once again.

“Please listen, ____-chan. My mom just says it’s better to let them know you’re safe. But!” His voice, too began to shake, in a mix of excitement and nervousness. “That’s it. I won’t make you go home until you’re feeling better and your parents have at least calmed down, and Mom says she won’t make you, either.”

Oikawa’s and his mother’s smiles were the tipping point for Oikawa’s s/o to crack again–but for a good reason, a first for that night. 

All they could do was cover their eyes again, and croak out a feeble “thank you”. Oikawa then released the remnants of his composure and nearly lunged across the table, returning them into his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, ____-chan. It might not be enough or help right away but I–we will do everything we can–I mean!” He sighed, but managed to gather enough of himself together to kiss them firmly on the cheek. “The least we can do for you is this.”

“That’s true!” Oikawa’s mother smiled. “i always have leftovers somehow, anyway. Ah, also, Tooru. ____-chan’s parents will probably be even less please to hear who they’re staying with, so you’re ‘Touka’ for now, okay~”

“Ehh?! Mommm!!”  
Oikawa’s s/o couldn’t help but let out a laugh, with what felt like a patched set of vocal cords. Oikawa and his mother turned to them, then back to each other–exchanging relieved smiles. 


	6. Nishinoya Yuu: Unbroken (SFW, Abuse TW, Violence/Blood/Injury Mention)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a request: Oikawa and Nishinoya when they discover that his S/O parents hit her often (Nishinoya next chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI that, as someone who has been heavily abused themself, this post might be/contain one or more of the following:  
> -cathartic  
> -what I had hoped someone would do for me without abusing me, too  
> -sensitive topics about obstacles/becoming “really” free from abuse
> 
> ALSO: please note that in scenes that the reader is crying/gasping, I replaced actual sound effects with a “—”. I am not confident that I can accurately represent the gasping sound of crying *too much* at once, without feeling as if I was making light of it. However, I am sure that you have all heard it in some way before–unfortunately.
> 
> TL;DR:  
> -POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE/RELATED MICROAGGRESSIONS/REALLY ANYTHING ELSE TO DO WITH IT  
> -THIS THINGY “—” IS A GASPING SOUND EFFECT PLS SEE ABOVE IF U CARE THAT MUCH  
> -intention is that reader/s/o is a minor, you will see why

“Yuu… Yuu…it’s okay, really. Don’t worry too much about me,” they managed, their face twisted somewhere between a grin and a grimace. “Don’t make that expression…please…”

“How can I not?” He muttered through gritted teeth as he handed them another tissue, and adjusted the ice pack resting on the bridge of their nose.   
“Wh-who did this to you?” He sputtered his words out, anger impeding even his ability to speak coherently. “I’ll–”  
“Yuu-chan, it’s…it’s no one, I–”

“IT DOESN’T LOOK LIKE NO ONE!” There was a moment of stagnant silence before he clapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to yell. “I meant…it can’t be an accident, like walking into a pole like you said. Or the back of your head wouldn’t be…bruised…”

Both glanced up to the second ice pack, on which Noya’s s/o was resting. They sighed shakily, and rested their hand on his wrist.

“It’s. My parents,” they managed to eke out, and offered him another weak smile.

Noya felt as if his heart had dropped straight into his stomach.

“…I’m gonna Google that child services hotline,” he said, with the same kind of anxious confidence he carried through the Spring High.   
“Yuu-chan, don’t. It’s not the first time this h–”

Now they were the one to cover their mouth, albeit more gently.

“____.”  
“Please, I…” They stopped, mouth still open, and quickly closed it again when no words came. 

“Why?” His voice was soft now, barely above a whisper.   
They felt their eyes begin to prickle with tears again: yet another of countless times that night. 

“They’re…my parents,” they started, feeling stupid immediately, but looking at Nishinoya, they continued.  
“What if no one else can give me a-a-a better home or-or what if this is the best there actually is, or can be? You know, for _me_. Maybe I did something bad before and this is, what, my punishment? Retribution? May-maybe I don’t _deserve_  to be happy, or– or–”

“____-chan.”

A choked sob arose from their chest, which they immediately tried to suppress. _Tough, even through all of this,_ he thought. And Noya could tell that, despite their state, despite _everything_ that happened and very well might continue to happen, the faraway look in their eyes said that they were still hoping. With that, he hugged them as close, as tightly as their current frail state would allow. 

“____-chan. Please, listen. You _do_  deserve to be happy. I-I know I can’t really imagine for myself, really, how bad you have it. But I think I can at least, you know. Get an idea of what’s going on.” He paused to look them in the eyes. “You don’t want, or aren’t ready, to leave them, even though they…do this to you. And not rarely.”

Noya’s s/o nodded ever-so-slightly before the clinic nurse stepped into the room.

* * *

“…Well, hey. Nothing’s broken.” They let out a half-hearted laugh, and Noya stopped in his tracks, grasping their hand tighter.

“Maybe…” They blinked after him, surprised, and curious. “Maybe I can’t help you as much as I really, really would love to be able to right now, but…”

He turned to them, eyes blazing. “That doesn’t mean I won’t do everything I can to at least– at least _try_. Just…call me. Come to my house, even if you don’t call first. Just…please.”

They stared back at him for a prolonged moment, then rushed into his arms, clumsily pressing their lips against his, as tears began to drip down their face once again.  
_And for what it’s worth_ …

“I got you, baby… I got you.”


	7. Ushijima Wakatoshi: Fond (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done as a request, as well. And also because I love me some gentle smile Ushiwaka yes thank you can u spell self-indulgence

“…___, it’s a little hard to move like this,” Ushijima said, his words a bit garbled against his toothbrush. You just hugged him harder, and mumbled something in response–but it was muffled against the back of his white undershirt. The corners of his lips upturned, and he resumed brushing, but with his free hand over yours.

“Suit yourself.” You made another muffled noise: this time, one of satisfaction.

* * *

After some awkward shuffling from the small apartment bathroom to the bedroom, you giggled as Ushijima lifted you into his arms, and planted an exaggerated kiss upon your cheek. He then placed you gently onto the bed before flipping over you to his own side. You pulled the covers over the both of you as he settled in, and snuggled close.

He gazed at you for a moment, and a small, easy smile edged its way across his face.

“What?” You poked his nose.  
“Mm.” Ushijima’s eyes softened, and he pulled you in for a longer kiss. As the two of you pulled apart, you decided that two could play that game.

It took a short while before the little kissing skirmish ended. Ushijima pulled away first, lips swollen, and he let out a slight chuckle in that low voice of his that you _so_  loved. He held your cheek in the palm of his hand, a rough thumb stroking it, before he whispered:

“We’re never going to get any sleep like this. ‘Should stop.” It was your turn to laugh, and you rested your forehead against his.  
“One more?” His smile returned, and he leaned in.  
“Sure.”


End file.
